Just My Best Friend's Little Sister
by kirr1001
Summary: First she was just a little brat who slapped him while she was asleep.Then she was friend, like a sister who he had to protect.Then suddenly she was something much more... AU
1. Just kids

**I got this story-idea when I saw a commercial where were two boys and one girl playing :D Hope u'll like it**

**Please review and sorry for my bad english.**

* * *

He still remembered that day like yesterday. The day when he went to Miroku's home for the first time. The day when he met Miroku's little sister. The day when he met Higurashi Kagome.

* * *

Inuyasha 6 years

Kagome 3 years

"Gomen but I have to go to home to dinner", said six years old Miroku.

"Eh? You're just scared because I'll win", Inuyasha bragged. They had spent whole day in the park, playing hideout with other boys and every time Miroku had won. Inuyasha was the fastest runner but he just couldn't keep quiet in his hiding place. And he wasn't so good at finding either.

"Yeah right", Miroku rolled his eyes, smiling. Inuyasha went to him and whispered so that others wouldn't hear: "You really have to go? You're the one of those dorks who knows how to play..."

"Hm... Hey, you could come to my home!"

"Your home?"

"Hai, we could play something fun. And mama makes ramen."

"Ramen?" Inuyasha's ear twisted. "Well okay, I have to go home but after two hours."

"Let's go then!" Miroku said and they run out of the park.

Boys had been best friends for few weeks but had always met at the park.

Miroku's home was six layered, white high rise unlike Inuyasha who lived in blue detached house.

Miroku ringed doorbell. Door openend and behind it was kind-looked woman with brown, short hair and wore an apron.

"Miroku! Did you had fun in... Oh, hello. Who's your friend?" she asked smiling.

"Takahashi Inuyasha. Can he come play?"

"Well of course", she smiled again and Inuyasha had a thought that she did it a lot.

Boys entered in Miroku's room. It was just just as big as Inuyasha's but there was toys much more.

"Wow, you have the ninjaman?" Inuyasha cried when he spotted toy on the floor and run to it. "Mama has never bought me one..."

"Well do you wanna see my-"

"Miroku! I need little help!" yelled Mrs. Higurashi from the kitchen.

"Hai, hai! I'll be right back."

When Miroku was gone, Inuyasha looked around.

_Toys toys toys... _"Man, I want this many too!" he groaned. He walked around the room and checked every toy. Then his eyes caught something. Pink under Miroku's story book. Inuyasha kicked book away. A barbie.

"Yuck, does Miroku like girls toys? What a pansy!" he grimaced and threw doll away. Then he gazed to Miroku's little bed.

_What the... Is there someone? _

The cover was moving like someone was breathing under it. Slowly and carefully Inuyasha lifted the cover.

There was a little girl. Ýounger than he, sleeping happily, other barbie in her armpit. She wore a blue pyjamas and her short hair was deep black. Same black as his own while Miroku's hair was dark brown.

Inuyasha leaned to girl and sniffed.

_Smells good... _he thought and leaned closer to her face.

Then without warning girl murmured something, held up her hand and slapped him.

Inuyasha blinked. Then...

"OOOWWW!"

"Oh my, what was that?" asked Mrs. Higurashi, stopping cutting salad.

"Let's go look!"

When they came into Miroku's room, they saw Inuyasha holding his left cheek and Kagome still sleeping despite boy's loud yell.

"What happened?" Mrs. Higurashi asked puzzled.

"That-that-that **thing **slapped me!"

"Let me have a look", said Mrs. Higurashi and moved Inuyasha's hand away from his cheek.

"You let the three year old slap you!" Miroku laughed.

"Oi!"

"Stay still, sweetie", Mrs. Higurashi said. "It's a bit red but it'll go away soon. You okay?"

"Hai..." Inuyasha grunted quietly.

"Gomen, Inuyasha. Kagome would never do that to anyone while she'd be awake."

"Kagome?"

"Hai", Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "She's Miroku's little sister. I forgot to tell you. She likes to sleep here sometimes."

"And she slapped you!", Miroku still laughed.

"Why you...!" Inuyasha was going to waylay but soft voice stopped him.

"Mama?" said Kagome and everyone looked her. She was now sitting and rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Hello honey. Did you sleep well?" asked her mother and sat beside her on the bed, hugging her lovingly.

"Hai."

"Keh", Inuyasha said and Kagome noticed him.

"Who's that girl?"

"Girl?" Inuyasha cried angry and Miroku started laugh again.

"He's a boy, honey", Mrs. Higurashi explained. "Ani's friend."

"Oh... He's pretty..." Kagome said and started fell asleep again on her mother's lap.

"I am not pretty!" Inuyasha blushed madly and looked Miroku. "Shut up!"

"Okay boys, now hush", Mrs. Higurashi said smiling. "I carry this little princess to her own bed and then we can eat something and then you boys can play, okay?"

"Hai, mama", Miroku said, his laughing finally stop.

"I'm happy that I don't have little sister", Inuyasha said when they walked to kitchen.

"I like her. She doesn't scream or anything like that. And she hasn't slap me..."

"Shut up!"

"Hai, hai" Miroku smiled.

"I don't like her. And she's ugly."

* * *

Inuyasha 7 years 

Kagome 4 years

Takahashi Izayoi nearly had a heart attack when she heard door slam so loud that it almost broke every glass in the house.

Then came a new slam and it told her that it was her son who had came back from school and was now in his room.

Izayoi sighed. Suddenly two arms wrapped around her waist.

"Inuyasha?" asked Takahashi Inutaisho. She nodded.

"Come. Let's go", her husband said and they walked to their son's door. Inutaisho knocked.

"Son?"

"Leave me alone."

"Inuyasha, we just want to talk, ne?"

Silence.

Parents gazed each other before opening the door.

Inuyasha was sitting in his bed, in his left arm the ninjaman and in the other the demonman as if he was trying to play.. His expression was blank but his eyes held anger.

His school bag was kicked under his bed.

"Inuyasha? Why don't you come to eat? Your mother has cooked chicken", said Inutaisho.

"Keh."

Silence.

"So how was in the school?" Izayoi asked.

"I hate that place", Inuyasha said his voice full of hate. Inutaisho and Izayoi sat on the bed.

"Son, you know you can tell us anything."

"If someone's mean to you at school, you can tell and we'll do something about it."

But boy stay quiet. And now his face looked hurt and lost.

"Inuyasha-" Izayoi was going to touch his son's face to comfort him but Inuaysha jumped off from the bed.

"I'm going to Miroku's home!" he said, not looking his parents and grabbed his school bag.

"But Inuyasha...!" Inutaisho said but door's slam-voice interrupted him. Izayoi's eyes saddened. Inutaisho sighed.

"Why can't he tell us what's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"Hey", Inutaisho said, hugging his wife. "It's going to be allright. We'll talk to him later and help him."

Izayoi nodded and hugged her husband back.

* * *

"So they do that in the class too?" asked Miroku when he and his friend played video came.

"Hai... Die you stupid! ... They do" Inuyasha said.

"I really am... Look out! ...Sorry", he said and stopped playing when on the screen came 'Game over'.

"Better be. The game ended 'cause of you."

"It was your fault!"

"No way!"

"Wanna bet?" Miroku smirked.

"I'm gonna kick your ass", Inuyasha said and they started new game. But deep down Inuyasha knew that Miroku was sorry because he couldn't defend him at lessons because he was in different class.

_Keh. Like I'd need defending_, he thought but just because he couldn't admit that he was grateful.

Middle of the game some voice was heard from Miroku's stomach.

"Ehehe, I better go and get some snack. Do you want some?" Miroku asked.

"Nope."

"Okay, well I'll come back soon. And don't you dare play without me."

"Hai, hai."

When Inuyasha was sure that his friend was far away in kitchen, Inuyasha grabbed game pad and continued. Soon he was so absorbed to game that he didn't hear door's opening.

"What are you doing?" asked Kagome just behind him. Inuyasha cried out and backed off from her. **(AN: He has that look again. U know, that when Kagome's 'bout to say osuwari ;D)**

Kagome looked him puzzled. She carried basket with her what was full of barbies, her favorite toys. She wore green shorts and yellow shirt.

"Oh, it's just you..." he sighed. "What you want, runt?"

"I can't find my barbie. Do you know where it is?"

"Sure, I throw it out of the window."

"Baka!"

Inuyasha smirked. Just one thing he loved as much as ramen; tease Kagome.

He rolled his eyes to girl's sulky face and started play again. Kagome sat near him.

"Would you play with me?"

"With barbies? No thanks", he said dryly and ignored her. Kagome's face was little sad and she began to play alone.

"This is um... Akira!" she said, Inuyasha only half listening. She list all of her barbies until there was just two left.

"And this... is Inuaysha", she said. Inuyasha glanced.

_Great. I'm a Ken-doll._

Then Kagome took the last barbie out of the basket. "And this is Bankotsu."

Inuyasha froze. _That little brat! She eavesdropped! I'm gonna kick her a-_

"Ha ha hah, Inuyasha is baka and looks like a girl!" she played with her Bankotsu. Inuyasha grew more angry when he remembered how Bankotsu had bayed him in the class when he had answered wrong to teacher's question.

_"You're so damn stupid! Even stupider than you look!"_

Kagome then grabbed Inuyasha-doll. "Bankotsu liked to yell baka things to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was sad because he didn't know something that Bankotsu did. That Inuyasha was nice and smart. And he shouldn't let Bankotsu yell at him."

Now Inuyasha had stopped the game and watched Kagome.

"The one day Inuyasha yelled: I am not stupid, I am nice boy and I kick your ass!" she aped Inuyasha though she didn't know what ass was.

Then she took Bankotsu-doll and throw it against the wall and giggled. Then her face became sad and she run back to Bankotsu-doll.

"Gomen Bankotsu-doll, gomen!" she almost cried. The doll's leg was nearly loose. Suddenly much bigger hands grabbed the doll from her own.

"I'll fix it", Inuaysha said and Kagome blinked, staring at him. He then placed leg better against the doll and snap, it was back to were it belonged.

"There", he handed it back to Kagome. Kagome looked the doll and smiled her sweet smile.

"Arigato", she said and for a while Inuyasha stared her and her smile. Just when he was going to smile back, he snapped out of it and flipped the girl's forehead.

"Oww!" Kagome cried.

"Keh. Baka", he said and continued game.

* * *

Inuyasha 9 years

Kagome 6 years

It was the hottest day of the summer. No, maybe hottest day of the hundreds years. And where would people go then. To the beach.

Takahashi and Higurashi's family had decided that day go to beach together. Beach was full of children, teenagers, adults, dogs and even cats.

Miroku ran towards his mother, Izayoi and Inutaisho who sat happily and enjoyed the sun. He wore violet trunks and he was smirking.

"Hi, Miroku", Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"Where did you leave Inuyasha?" Inutaisho asked.

"Oh, he drowned in the sand."

"Eh?" adults said and Kagome who had been quiet all day, raised her head and looked at her brother puzzled.

"**Mirokuuu!**" came angry voice. Inuyasha was behind him, his whole body and long hair covered in sand.

"Well hi Inuyasha! The sand is very fine on you!" Miroku said. Adults smiled and Kagome giggled a little.

"You damn ba-"

"Inuyasha, dont swear", Izayoi said.

"Keh. Even if that wimp buried me in the sand?"

"Oh don't be so dramatic", Miroku said and sat on the sand.

"Keh. I'm not. You're just baka", Inuaysha said and sat beside him. Then he smirked and threw sand in Miroku's short hair.

"Hey!" Miroku said laughing. Inuyasha laughed too. Adults smiled and started talk again with each other.

Inuyasha then gazed to Kagome and noticed her sad face. She had green swimsuit and she just stared the sand.

Miroku noticed too. "Hey Kagome, what's wrong?"

Kagome raised her head and smiled. "I'm okay."

"Keh. Yeah right. That's your fake smile."

"I don't have a fake smile", she frowned.

"Yes you have. You did it just now."

"No I didn't!"

Mrs. Higurashi noticed children argue. "What's wrong?"

"Runt won't tell us why she's sulking", Inuyasha said.

"I'm not sulking!"

"Kagome", Mrs. Higurashi said, wrapping her arm around girl. "If something's bothering you, just say it. This is beach-day and we're going to have fun, ne?"

Kagome was quiet for a while then said with small voice: "I want to go swim."

"Well Kagome-chan then you go", said Izayoi.

"But I can't swim. I don't know how to", Kagome said softly.

"Is that why you're so woeful? Well let's go", Inuyasha said, grabbed her hand and lifted her up.

"Eh?" Kagome blinked.

"I'll teach you to swim."

"But Inuyasha...!" Inutaisho and Izayoi said in unison but the boy was already running towards to sea, dragging girl after him.

"I'll better go too", Miroku said smiling and walked after them.

"I'm so sorry for our son, Mrs. Higurashi", Inutaisho said. "We can go get them back."

"No, it's okay", Mrs. Higurashi said smiling.

"Are you sure?" asked Izayoi.

"Hai. I would give Kagome's life to your son's hands in a heartbeat."

Inuaysha's parents looked each other than back Mrs. Higurashi.

"That's... That's lovely to hear", Izayoi said smiling.

"Hai. Arigato", Inutaisho said. "Miroku and Kagome are like siblings to him."

"I know that", Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "That's why I trust him."

* * *

"Inuyasha, stop!"

"What are you whining for? I told you I can teach you!"

Then they stopped just on shoreline.

"Okay, come on", Inuyasha said but Kagome snaked her hand out off his own.

"Nani?" Inuyasha asked puzzled.

"I can't."

"Nani? Why?"

"Be-because I don't want to!" she cried.

"What you mean 'you don't want to'? You just said back there that you wanted to swim!"

"I... cant" she lowered her gaze to sand again. Inuyasha sighed. _She has to be the most complicated person in the whole world._

"Why you can't, Kagome?" he asked.

"I'm scared", she said softly. "I... The water scares me."

"More than I?" asked Inuyasha smirking. Kagome giggled.

"Hai."

"Fine", he said after a while and offered her his back.

"Eh?"

"Just climb in", he said. Kagome hesitated then did like Inuyasha asked.

Inuyasha stepped in the water taking Kagome with him.

"I-Inuyasha... I-I'm scared", she whispered to his ear, hugging his back.

"It's okay, Kagome", he said softly and held her tighter. "I'm here. Do you trust me?"

"Hai."

"Then just hold on."

Kagome cried softly when Inuyasha let go of her legs started swim to deeper.

"Inuyasha...!" Kagome said almost in panic.

"Don't be scared. I'll protect you!" he said and Kagome calmed down little. She still held Inuyasha tightly and her eyes were closed.

"Kagome, open your eyes."

"Ho-how you know they're closed?"

"Keh. 'Cause I know you, runt. Come on, open them."

Slowly she opened them. The water reached barely her waist while she was on Inuyasha's back.

"Okey, now look my hands", he said. "Just look how I move them when I swim."

Kagome looked closely.

After a while when Inuyasha started to get tired he asked: "Are you ready to try?"

"N-nani?"

"We'll go closer to lower but you can't learn if you don't try", he smirked.

"H-hai."

When they were enough low, Inuyasha let Kagome to slid off his back. Kagome's feet touched the bottom but she still quailed and nearly jumped to Inuyasha's embrace.

"What the... Kagome it's okay, just relax", he said hugging what he almost never did. Kagome breathed hard and she cried few tears on Inuyasha's chest. And now Inuyasha was in panic.

"Oi, don't cry, w-we can go back if you want, just don't cry, okay? Please?"

Then Kagome lifted her head and smiled a little. "I-I'm okay. But don't let go, okay?"

"Hai", he said and carefully she let go off him. Inuyasha still held her hand.

"Well that wasn't so bad, ne?"

Kagome smiled. "No. Arigato Inuyasha", she said and hugged him.

"K-keh. Well let's teach you to swim properly", he said and Kagome nodded smiling.

From the beach Miroku watched them smirking. "I'll better go to them before there is going to be snogging or something."

And with that he too jumped in the water.

* * *

**Omfg that was long. But there is gonna be other chapter. First I thought that this would be one-shot but now I think it's two part. Take care :)**

**I'll try to write another part soon as I can.**


	2. Just something more

**Hope u'll enjoy... And sorry again for my bad english.**

**Hey one thing; I don't know very much 'bout english school system... so if there's something weird like kids don't go to junior high school when they're 13 or something then remember that I can't know that 'cause I don't live in there :) So I'm doing this with my country's school system, ok? :)**

**And one more thing: when the tax-driver talks in this story, he can't speak english very well so he speaks on purpose bad english. So it's not my fault :D**

* * *

Inuyasha 12 years 

Kagome 9 years

"Takahashi Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stopped right when he was about to get out of the class. Miroku looked at him confused. Inuyasha rolled his eyes like to say his friend: "This again" and turned around walking towards to teachers desk.

"Sit please", the teacher said. She had long grey hair and looked so old that Inuyasha often wondered that she should be in retired.

So he sat on the school desk.

"Inuyasha. You know you're going to junior high school next year?"

He nodded dryly.

"Well I can tell that you're a smart boy. You can be responsible and brave if you want to."

Inuyasha kept quiet.

"But when I look your grades I don't like what I see."

"Too bad", he murmured.

"Inuyasha this is serious. If your grades are now this bad it's going to be very hard for you in junior high school. I'm just thinking about your future."

"Fine. Can I go now?" he asked.

"Yes you can. Just think about what I said, okay?"

"Whatever", Inuyasha said and walked out of the class.

When he came outside, Miroku was waiting him.

"Well what did she said?" Miroku asked.

"Just prattled something 'bout my grades and junior high school."

"Oh well you can upgrade."

"Keh, I don't really give a fuck."

"Of course you don't. You just have something else in mind..." Miroku said slyly.

"Keh", he said but blushed.

"Did you and Kikyo go to movies yesterday?"

"None of your damn business."

"Did you get a change to touch her ass?"

Inuyasha was now just as red as his shirt. "No way!"

Silence.

"But little her boobs..." he added softly.

"Woooh, you had really good make out session!"

"Shut up damn it!" Inuyasha cried when few students looked them.

He and Kikyo had dated now two weeks. When Inuyasha had saw her for the first time he had immediately crushed. Kikyo had long black hair, gorgeous brown eyes. She looked bit like Kagome but her hair was straight while Kagome's was slightly curly and Kikyo's eyes were calm and little harsh unlike Kagome's were wild and very fervent. And of course Kikyo was three years older than she.

"I'm really happy for you dude", Miroku tapped Inuaysha's back and he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. Why you're here anyway? Your school day ended."

"I just wanted to know what Kaede-sama told you. And now I'm off then. Bye and be diligent!"

"You damn-" Inuaysha started but like a wind Miroku was already gone. "Keh. Hell with him."

For a while he just wandered around the school yard. Nobody had bullied him after he had done as Kagome had suggested; he had raise his head and yelled back to Bankotsu and well, he didn't even dare look in his eyes anymore. Still only good friend Inuyasha had was Miroku. Not that he was complainíng though he didn't always withstand Miroku's pervert jokes. But he was Inuyasha's best friend.

"Inuyasha!" came voice from behind. He turned around and saw Kagome, wearing her blue-white school uniform, waving. Inuyasha smiled and she run to him.

"Hi", she said smiling.

"What's up?"

"Not good, we had math."

Math had always been hard for Kagome.

"You?" she asked.

"Keh. Old hag just lectured to me."

"You mean Kaede-sama."

"Whatever."

"Do you want me to tutor you?" she joked.

"Very funny."

She giggled. "Well I think you're doing just fine. I believe in you."

"Uh... Arigato."

"You're welcome. Hey I thought that if we could go home together? My school day ends at 2 too."

"Uh", Inuyasha started. He really didn't like this. "I'm going with Kikyo."

Her smile vanished and her eyes looked hurt.

_I'm such a baka! I should ask her along but... Maybe Kagome doesn't understand that we want to be alone? She's still just kid..._

"Kagome, I-"

"No, it's okay, I get it", she said.

_There it's again. A fake smile._

"But I can hang out now! Kikyo's with her friends", he said, trying to comfort.

"I'm... just a substitute?" she asked softly.

"No! I didn't mean that! I-"

"It's okay, I'm... I'm just being baka..." she said avoiding his eyes. "And I have to go back to my friends. Bye!"

He just watched her go and felt his heart sank. _Kagome... Gomen._

* * *

"You're kidding?"

"No I'm not", Kikyo said while they walked hand in hand. "My parents are going to diverge."

Inuyasha was a bit helpless, he didn't know what to say. His parents marriage had always been good. Too good almost, sometimes they couldn't keep their hands off from each other.

So he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and leaned his head against hers. "I'm sorry."

"No it's all right", she smiled a bit. "At least they won't fight anymore."

"So you're better now?" he looked her face. Her arms came around his neck.

"Hai. Because of you. Arigato."

They smiled and captured each others lips. Though Inuyasha had never dated before he was began to be very good at this part. The kiss was simple but good.

_Very, very, very... very good_, he decided.

They broke apart and Kikyo smiled. "Would you like to go somewhere today?"

"Totally. McDonald's?" he asked, touching her hand. Kikyo nodded.

"I'll call you."

They shared last chaste kiss before Kikyo went into her house.

Inuyasha walked along the street, thinking his new, beautiful girlfriend. He walked past the park where he and Miroku played when they were little. Sure they did go there still but not because they wanted to play tag. They just hung out.

"Hey, look what I found in here. Little snack!

"Awesome, I like yoghurt."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes to voices what came from park. _Just baka brats who are trying to be tough._

"Give it back!"

Inuyasha stopped right then and there. _Kagome._

He turn right and walked few steps until he saw three boys, throwing school bag to each other, around girl with black, long hair. It really was Kagome. She was desperately trying to get her school bag back but boys were taller than her.

Kagome stopped jumping when she realized that it just made boys laugh at her.

"Please, give it back", she said softly.

"Aw, did you here? She said please", said boy who had black hair and ponytail. "Fine."

He turned the bag upside down and all Kagome's books fell from the bag to muddy ground. Kagome glared the boy.

"You baka! You'll have to buy me new ones!"

"Shut up!" boy yelled and one of his friends throw mud in her shirt. Kagome cried.

"That's what you get when you're trying to be-" but boy's statement was cut off when someone's fist hit his nose. Hard.

Inuyasha was seething. In his fist was boy's blood but he didn't care. He just wanted to kill something.

"Inuyasha?" said Kagome's soft voice but Inuyasha held his hand like trying to tell her to stay away.

Boys noticed Inuyasha now. He was much taller than they and looked quite threatening when he was so angry.

"Which one of you threw that fucking mud on her?" Inuyasha asked. He didn't yell but that was even scarier. His voice was death serious.

"H-he!" said other boy with mohawk and pointed his friend.

"No I-I didn't! It was he!" said his friend who had white-blue hair.

"**Fucking wimps...!**" Inuyasha growled and came closer to them. Boys face paled and then without another word they ran away.

"Baka chickens! Come back!" boy with ponytail yelled, holding his bleeding nose.

"I would shut up if I were you", Inuyasha said.

"Well I'm glad that I ain't you."

"Listen you damn brat-"

"Inuyasha, don't", Kagome said, coming between the boys.

"Kagome. Move", Inuyasha said.

"No. Don't hit him anymore."

"Yeah, listen the girl, wank-" said boy but then Kagome turned around and pinched his nose.

"Oww! Shit!" he cried and backed away.

"Koga. Go away", Kagome said.

When he was going to protest, he saw Inuyasha's expression and knew what was for the best.

"Fine. But don't think I'll forget this!" he threatened and then ran away after his friends.

Kagome sighed tiredly, then bent down to pick up her books. But Inuyasha grabbed her by shoulders and looked her face.

"Did they hurt you?"

"No-"

"You sure?" he asked and touched her face, what made her blush.

"Hai", she moved his hands away. "Why did you hit him? What if he tells to his mama and you'll get in trouble?"

"Keh, so what? I don't scare some woman."

"Maybe not woman but very angry mama is really scary", she smiled. His eyes softened and he tapped her nose.

"Kagome, gomen."

"Eh? About what?"

"If I would have come with you home, none of this wouldn't happen", he said softly.

"No, it's okay", she said. "Of course you would choose to go with... Kikyo. She's your girlfriend."

"But if I had knew... Hey wait a minute", he said narrowing his eyes. "This isn't the first time they have pester you, ne?"

Kagome's silence was the answer.

"Fuck, Kagome! Why didn't you tell me? Does Miroku know about this?"

"No! Don't tell him!" she pleaded.

"So nobody knows. How long have they done this to you?"

"Few days", she said softly.

"Why the hell you didn't tell?" Inuyasha asked, looking her in the eyes. _Don't you want me to protect you?_

"Because I knew you'd be worried", she said, her gaze on the ground.

"Kagome..." he said and touched her chin, lifting her eyes to meet his. Then he did something he had never done. He kissed her forehead. Such a simple, quick kiss but it got Kagome's whole face burning red.

"Come on", he said and gathered her books from the ground. "Let's get you home."

Kagome's blush vanished little and she nodded.

"Um, Inuyasha?"

"Nani?" he asked. Kagome's face held cunning expression.

"Can I come to your piggyback?"

"Nani?"

"Pleeaaaseee? I had to jump all the time so I could get my bag off them."

"Don't joke with that", Inuyasha said seriously.

"Gomen. But please?"

"Oh fine", he sighed and offered his back to her. Kagome giggled happily.

_I like her laugh._

"Okey, I'll run towards the wall", he joked.

"Don't you dare!"

"Then I'll jump to the sea."

"No, you'll drown!"

"Why are you worried 'bout me? You'll drown too."

"But I don't want you to drown", she said softly. Inuyasha smiled.

"Baka. No, I'll take you home. Is Miroku or Mrs. Higurashi there?"

"No... They said that they'll go to buy suit to ani because aunt Mari is going to get married."

"So... you're alone?"

She nodded. Inuyasha didn't know how long she would be alone in home and she might be scared that those boys would come to her house.

Inuyasha knew that he had date with Kikyo. He knew that very well. But still...

"I'll stay until they come."

"Eh?"

"I can stay. So you won't be alone."

Kagome blinked. "But... You'd do that?"

"Of course", he smiled to girl on his back.

"Arigato, Inuyasha", she smiled and hugged his back.

"Keh. Let's go!" he said and started running. Kagome cried softly at first but then she laughed.

_Anything for you, Kagome._

* * *

It was quite mad when he thought about it now.

He had dated with Kikyo two weeks, she was his first crush and he did really like her. But just like that he was ready to ditch it all because of Kagome. Because he had to protect her. He wanted to.

Few weeks after what had happen to Kagome, Kikyo moved away with her mother and their dating stopped there. But there really wasn't much left of it.

When Inuyasha found out that Kagome had been bullied, he walked every day with her to home and often stayed there. If Kagome's school day ended earlier than his, he bunked. If he get home earlier than she, he waited her. Sure Kagome protest and said: "I can protect myself!", but Inuyasha didn't care. And that's why he had almost never time to hung out with Kikyo.

He never saw her again when she moved. His parents and teacher often lectured to him about bunking. But he didn't care.

And all that because his best friend's little sister.

* * *

Inuyasha 16 years

Kagome 13 years

_You gotta be fucking kidding me._

"Me very sorry Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi. And little Takahashi too", said their tax-driver. Inuyasha glared him. _What you mean '**little**'?_

"It's okay", Inutaisho said. "Traffic jam is not the end of the world."

_Yeah right._

"So you say you were on holiday?" tax-driver asked.

"Hai", Izayoi smiled. "In Thailand."

"Oh really? Must been very good."

_Oh yes, it was fantastic. The whole three weeks doing nothing and listening mom and dad's bone-dry talk and watching them licking each other. And now I'm stuck in traffic jam though I could be with normal people. Well quite normal. So yeah I'm having the time of my life!_

Izayoi glanced her son. "Inuyasha, is something wrong?"

"Nothing, mom."

"Did little Takahashi have good time?" tax-driver asked.

"No, I didn't and I'm not fucking little, I'm 16 years old!" Inuyasha became angry. "How long this is going to take?"

"Um... maybe half an hour?" tax-driver said hesitantly.

"That's it. I'm not going to stay here that long", he decided and looked his father in front seat. "Gomen dad but I guess you'll have to carry my bags too."

Then he opened the car's door.

"Inuyasha, come back here right now!" Inutaisho yelled. "You're middle of the traffic! You'll get hurt!"

Inuyasha laughed. "You wanna bet? I'll call you at Miroku's home."

And with that he jumped out of the car.

"INUYASHA!"

* * *

Inuyasha walked along the dark street. He had got little cut on his knee when some car had hit him there.

_And old man thought that I'd die. Keh! I'm a fucking immortal_, he thought and grinned.

"Hey you Thailand's nigger!" came voice. Inuyasha grinned widely and turned around.

Like always Miroku's short hair was in ponytail. He wore jeans and black t-shirt. Inuyasha on the other hand was wearing jean-shorts and green hoody.

"What's up?" Miroku asked when they had shook hands.

"Sucks."

"Sucks? You were in Thailand and you say 'sucks'?"

"I told you that I didn't want to fucking go there", he grunted.

"Oooh, do you have someone important here?" Miroku grinned.

"No."

"Well I'll be damned. Inuyasha, you haven't been with anyone since Kikyo. Men need's their candy sometimes..." Miroku raised his eyebrows.

"I don't want to be with anyone when everybody are just noisy bitches."

"Women are noisy. But if you just look their delicious-"

"Okay, stop right there."

"Hai, hai", he laughed. "So where do you wanna go? To disco? Or just hang out to center? Or to park?"

"Uh... To your place?"

"My place?" Miroku asked.

"You don't want to?"

"Hey, fine by me. I just thought that you would want to go some cool place. But when I think about it, my room is a cool place", he smirked. "Let's go then. We can play the ninjaman like old times."

"You still have that game?" Inuyasha asked amused.

"Hai", Miroku laughed.

They talked everything what had happen to them in three weeks when they weren't together.

Inuyasha was only half listening when Miroku's told how many girls he had flirt with.

_It's quite late... Maybe Kagome's home..._

He shook his head to clear it. _So what? It doesn't interest me... Maybe she isn't home. She isn't a kid anymore..._

"Oh and guess what?" Miroku asked, awakening Inuyasha from his thoughts.

"Eh?"

"Kagome and that Koga fellow have something on", Miroku said, his face a bit worried.

"**NANI?**" Inuyasha cried so that whole street echoed.

"Easy, easy", Miroku tried to calm. "They aren't dating but hung out quite often."

"I'm gonna tear that fucking bastard apart!" he growled.

"Why are you so mad?" Miroku asked, his eyes sly.

"Why? You know what he did to Kagome back then!"

Because Kagome's plead, Inuyasha hadn't told Miroku about her pester, until she herself did that years later. Miroku of course had been little mad, but had relaxed when he heard that Inuyasha had protected his sister.

"Hai, you're right. That's why I'm a bit worried too."

"Let's kill him together", Inuyasha said and Miroku laughed until he noticed that Inuyasha was death serious.

"No, Inuyasha. We're not going to kill him. We'll have to just follow the situation. That's what big brothers do, ne?"

_Big brothers... _"Hai, but-"

"Don't worry about that anymore. Let's get going."

* * *

"Hello ladies", Miroku greeted when he came to kitchen where Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi sat.

"Hi."

"Hey, Miroku. Why did you come back this late?"

"Because I was meeting this baka from Thailand", he smiled and Inuyasha too came in the kitchen.

"Shut up", Inuyasha grunted.

"Oh, Inuyasha, it's so good to see you!" smiled Mrs. Higurashi.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried happily and hugged him. But was confused when he didn't hug her back.

"Inu-"

"We gotta talk", he cut her off and grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her to Miroku's room. Miroku blinked then sighed.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told him..."

"I didn't get my hug", Mrs. Higurashi cried.

* * *

"Inuyasha, what's wrong with you?" she asked puzzled and snaked her arm away, rubbing it.

"Why are you with Koga?" he asked.

"Nani-"

"Miroku told me! Why are you with that shithead?" he raised his voice.

"I'm not **with **him like that! He's my friend!"

"That same 'friend' bullied you, when you were little!"

"Exactly", Kagome nodded. "When we were little. People changes."

"He hasn't!"

"How on earth you can know that? And why are you yelling at me? Isn't that my problem who are my friends?"

"It is my problem too!"

"It's not! You don't have to act like my big brother because you aren't!"

"Indeed! I am not your fucking brother!" he yelled. He didn't know, he really didn't know why he was so mad. Just thought about Kagome and Koga being together brought blind fury to his head and heart.

"What are you trying to say then, Inuyasha?" she asked softly, too tired to yell anymore.

"Keh", he said and was about to go walk away but then she grabbed his hand.

_Fuck... Why the hell my heart is beating so hard?_

"Please don't go", she whispered. She looked like she was about to cry. "I don't want to fight..."

Inuyasha sighed and tried to calm his rage.

"So how was in Thailand?" she asked, smiling carefully.

"Fucking boring."

Kagome giggled. "Well at least you didn't have to be in school... School! Oh no, I have to do my homework! Come to kitchen", she said and dragged him after her.

"They're you are", said Mrs. Higurashi when they came to kitchen. "Now give me a hug!"

"H-hai."

"Your yelling was quite loud", Miroku whispered while they ate together.

"Keh", Inuyasha said, his mouth full of food.

"Did you have fun in Thailand, Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Why everyone are asking that?"

"Because it belong to politeness", Kagome murmured, reading her english book while she ate.

_She always reads school books. She should relax some times... I could help her relax... _

Then he was so shocked that he almost spit his food.

_What the hell was that? That sounded like... something pervert..._

He glanced Kagome's intent face.

_I mean she's Kagome! That baka, annoying runt!_

He looked her. Really looked her.

Her hair was long like always, black and slightly curly. He had touched it sometimes when he had hugged her and it had felt like silk. Sure it always was little unruly but he wouldn't change it.

Her face was always honest. If she sometimes was lying, Inuyasha could always tell when. Her face told everything about her. Her brown, sweet eyes held so much emotion. Often they sparked with joy and happiness but sometimes they were sad and wet from tears. And sometimes (what Inuyasha had saw quite often) her eyes turned angry and then they held passion so much that Inuyasha thought she could drown in that.

He loved her eyes.

He had always saw these things in her. She had always been like that. Fiery and brave but kind and loving girl. But now she looked more like woman.

Sure she had changed a little.

She was taller, but still shorter than him and would always be. Her pink lips were full and he had sometimes caught himself from thinking what they would feel under his own.

Her skin had always look smooth, but awhile it had looked so alluring that he wanted to touch it. And her breasts. They weren't big yet, but Inuyasha did had noticed them.

Every time when he looked her, his fingers almost burned because his want to touch her. He wanted to hold her and never let go.

A voice cut his thoughts. His terrible, dirty, lust-filled thoughts...

His mobile rang.

"H-hello?" he tried to find his voice.

_"Inuyasha? Are you okay? Where are you?"_

"Mom? What's wrong?" he asked, she sounded scared. The Higurashi's family looked at him confused.

_"You promised to call! And do you know what time it is?"_

"Oh, right..." _Fuck. I forgot._

_"You mister, come home right now!"_

"But hey, every thing's okay. I'm at Miroku's place and we're eating-"

"No, you come home now, understand? And say hello to them for me."

And then she hung up.

"Uh, I guess I have to go..." he said.

"Oh, well I'm glad you visited", Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"Hai. Arigato for the food."

Mrs. Higurashi hugged him and he shook hands with Miroku. Then he looked at Kagome.

For some reason he waited, hoped that she would hug him, that he could hold her and breath in her scent. But she chose to wave and smile.

"Bye Inuyasha", she said.

"Bye..." he said, his voice holding longing that he didn't quite understand.

When he walked along the dark, silent street, there was two things on his mind:

_Kagome..._

_I'm going crazy._

* * *

Inuyasha 16-17 years

Kagome 14 years

Thursday

"Fucking finally!" Inuyasha sighed while he and Miroku walked out of the Shikon High School's yard. "I thought this day was gonna last forever!"

"Well happily it didn't", said Miroku. "Do you want to come my place?"

"Uh, sure. Is Mrs. Higurashi or Kagome there?"

"My, my Inuyasha. Are you trying to get us alone?"

"Shut up you fucking pervert baka. I just asked", Inuyasha grunted.

"By the way, are you going to ask Sango to your birthday-party?"

Inuyasha glared him.

"Pleeaasee?" Miroku tilted his head.

"If I'd do that you guys would keep my bedroom taken the whole night."

"So you're thinking to take someone in there as well?" Miroku raised his eyebrows.

"N-nani?" Inuaysha blushed madly. "No! I-I-"

"So you really are!" Miroku grinned and tapped him on the back. "That's my boy, good job! Who is she...?"

_You'd kill me if you'd know._

"There's nobody, okay! I'll ask Sango come too if you'll leave me alone!"

"Yippee!" Miroku cried.

* * *

"It's not so hard if you'd even try", Miroku sighed while he tried to help his friend in math.

"I am trying! Fuck, why did I even went to high school?"

"I'm home!" came voice from the hall. Inuyasha knew that voice too well.

"Hi, Kagome!" yelled Miroku back.

"Why is she here?" Inuyasha whispered.

"This is her home too", Miroku laughed but then his face became serious. "Is that bothering you?"

"No", he said softly.

Then there was knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Miroku said. Kagome's sweet head came behind the door.

_Thu-thump, thu-thump._

Inuyasha's heart was doing weird things.

"Hi ani, hi Inuyasha", Kagome smiled. "Do you want to come eat? I bought pizza."

"Of course, ne Inuyasha?"

"Uh... hai."

* * *

"You're having birthday-party tomorrow?" Kagome asked while eating her pizza. "But your birthday is on Sunday."

"Hai but Friday felt better day", Inuyasha said. They were all sitting in kitchen.

"And Inuyasha is going to bring there some girl, aren't you?" Miroku hinted, tapping his friend on the back again.

_Shut up you damn moron!_, Inuyasha yelled at him in his thoughts and glanced Kagome. Something in her eyes held hurt but she almost hid it. Almost.

"Oh", she said.

_Is she hurt because she thinks that I have a girlfriend? Really? But-but that's bad thing! Kagome no! There's... There's only you..._

Yes. It was true. He had fallen for his best friend's little sister.

"No", he corrected. "That's just some Miroku's bullshit."

"Is it?" Miroku smirked slyly.

"Shut up already!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hai, hai. I'll go to bathroom, be right back!" he said and nearly ran away.

"Coward", Inuyasha grunted. Then he turned to Kagome.

"Kagome I-"

"You want more pizza?" she asked.

"Uh, sure, why not."

She stood up and took a knife to slice one piece more.

He looked her long hair, then her arms, back and his eyes trailed lower...

"Ah!" Kagome cried softly and held her hand. Inuyasha stood up and went to her.

"What it is?"

"Nothing, just a little scratch", she smiled. On her index finger was small cut what she probably got from the knife. And just for moment Inuyasha just stared that finger. His heart beat and something on his eyes lighted.

He grabbed her finger and brought it in his mouth. He heard whimper coming from Kagome but she didn't move her finger.

The time felt stopped. Inuyasha didn't know how long he kept Kagome's finger in his mouth, maybe 5 seconds or 5 minutes. He didn't** suck** it, he just stroked it little with his tongue, tasting her blood, her flesh.

Eventually he opened his mouth and released her finger. He had kept his eyes closed the whole time but now was brave enough to open them.

Kagome's face was flushed like tomato, her eyes wide, lips parted. _Those lips..._

"Kagome..." he said, still holding her hand. He wanted to tell her everything. All his feelings he felt for her.

"Am I interrupting something?" came Miroku's voice.

Like Kagome's hand would burn him, Inuyasha let go of it.

"No-no!" he almost yelled, his face now red too. He had to get out off here. He just had to.

"I-I guess I have to get home", he said and nearly ran to Miroku's room and grabbed his bag. He the went to door.

"Go home? Already?" asked Miroku confused. Inuyasha nodded and glanced Kagome. Her face was still very red, holding her finger what was probably now wet and her eyes like asking something from him.

"I'll call you, Miroku", he said before he was gone, didn't dare say anything to his best friend's little sister.

He couldn't tell her. He couldn't tell her that he had have feelings for her almost the whole year. What would Miroku say? And her mother? And most important thing, what would Kagome say?

_She must fear me by now_, he thought bitterly when he walked towards his home. _Suddenly a guy who you have known like your own brother and who is three years older than you, takes your finger to his mouth and suck it?. I'm big fucking asshole._

* * *

Friday

Music was loud, people nudged him. Him! Even if this was **his** birthday!

"Where the fuck is Miroku?" he murmured.

The whole house was full of guests, everyone he had invited had come.

"Hey there's Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned and saw Miroku waving at him, Sango beside him.

Sango wasn't exactly Miroku's girlfriend. Mostly because... Well let's say that Inuyasha was rude unlike Miroku who always knew how to behave and be polite. But Inuyasha didn't grope girls bottoms.

Sango had brown long hair and brown eyes. She was taller than Kagome and had nice body. Now she wore dark pink dress and her hair was in ponytail.

Inuyasha was wearing dark jeans and red-black t-shirt, while Miroku had jeans and violet blouse.

Inuyasha went to them. "What's up?"

"Quite much people", Sango said.

"Hai. Maybe even too much."

"Well I like when there's much people!" Miroku said.

"How much you've been drinking?" Inuyasha asked a little amused.

"Enough", Sango answered.

"But Sango my love..." Miroku pleaded and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I'll leave you two to coo..." he said and walked to kitchen. He was bit drunk himself but not much.

When he was about to drink some more cider, someone came into kitchen.

"K-Kagome?" he asked and she smiled. She looked gorgeous. She was wearing cyan dress with little makeup. Her hair was like it was always but he didn't care. She was perfect. No, a goddess. No, that didn't fit either.

"What are you doing here?"

"Gomen. I just have to come inside for a while", she said. "I'm coming from my friends party and I forgot my jacket home and it's pretty cold out there. And your home is en route so..."

Now he did noticed that she was trembling and her lips looked little blue.

"Come", he said and grabbed her hand. They went down along the stairs. They came to dressing-room. Inuyasha sat Kagome down on the woody bench and foraged closet.

"Here. Take this", he said and gave her a blanket.

"Arigato", she said and wrapped it around herself. Inuyasha sat next to her.

"Why did you brought me here?" she asked.

"It's warm in here. And I figured that you didn't want to be middle of that racket."

"Arigato", she said and they fell silent for a while.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" he asked.

"Like what?"

"Like 'happy birthday'?"

"Not until Sunday", she grinned.

"Keh", he snorted. "Whose party you were anyway?"

Kagome hesitate. "Koga's."

"Nani?" he stood up.

"Don't start this again", she pleaded softly.

"Why you were in there?"

"Because I wanted to!"

"You wanted him to hurt you again?"

"No!" Kagome cried and stood up as well. "He's been very nice to me and haven't said anything bad! And his friends, Ginta and Hakkaku are okay too!"

"Keh!" Inuyasha said and turned around.

"I'm the one who makes my decisions! Why do you have to always intervene in everything?"

Inuyasha glared at her. "Because it's my job to protect you!"

"Well... Then you're fired!"

"Good! I'm not interested what happens to you!"

He saw her wince but it turned quickly to anger. "Same to you! I don't care if I'd never see you again!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They both turned their back to each other. Inuyasha thought everything he had said and realized that he hadn't meant any of it.

Then he heard quiet sob coming from Kagome's mouth behind him. He growled. _Fucking baka girl..._

Suddenly Kagome was trapped against the dressing room's wall. She cried softly and looked into Inuyasha's harsh eyes. His body was close to hers and his arms both side of her head.

"Are you and Koga together or not?" Inuyasha asked. He would have said 'Are you and Koga fucking or not?' but he knew that Kagome wasn't that kind of person.

"Why, Inuyasha?" she asked, her eyes tearful. "Why you want to know it so badly?"

"Because..." he really tried to tell her, he really did but just couldn't find the words.

He looked her wet eyes. He wanted to wipe her tears away and never let her cry again.

Then his gaze dropped to her lips once again. He brought his face closer to her own, his lips burning. He was so close and wanted so much but didn't dare.

Suddenly Kagome's finger came to caress his lips. Unsure and very, very slightly, but it still was enough to bring him over the edge. He couldn't take this anymore.

Inuyasha's lips met hers with overwhelmed passion and feverish.

He wrapped his arms around her like trying to molt her to him. Her hands were on his cheeks, her chest pressed tightly against his.

People always described their kisses; how the other one's lips felt, what he/she tasted like or something like that. But Inuyasha couldn't find the words. Not that he even wanted to.

He didn't thought anymore that girl in his arms was his best friend's little sister. She was just Kagome. His Kagome.

Eventually like people do, they needed air. They parted for a moment but Inuyasha blessed her lips with butterfly kisses while she panted.

"Tell me", Inuyasha whispered very quietly. "Are you together with him?"

"No", she whimpered, trembling in his arms. "How I even could whe..."

But she cut herself off and chose to sigh contently when he kissed below her ear.

"Kagome..." he moaned and tasted her lips again. Kagome wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him back just as passionately. The air grew hot. Inuyasha's hands wandered to her waist and from there to her thigh and touched her skin under her dress.

They broke apart.

"I-Inuyasha", she said and he opened his eyes to look into her brown ones. "I... I can't. Yet."

He know immediately what she meant.

"I mean I want to, but-"

"Shh", he hushed. "I understand."

She smiled and he rubbed her bare arms (blanket had slip to floor while they were kissing.). They were still cold.

"Come to shower with me, Kagome", he said suddenly.

"Wha-what did you say?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"I won't do anything you don't want to. But you're cold."

"But... what if someone comes here?"

"I'll lock the door", he said and saw her hesitate. "I would never force you to anything. You know that right?"

"Of course!" he said quickly. "I just..."

Inuyasha touched her cheek. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Kagome looked him in the eyes and then smiled. She moved her hands to hem of his shirt and pulled it off. Inuyasha smiled softly.

When they arrived to shower room, Kagome was blushing madly. Inuyasha as well a little but wasn't too embarrassed. He put the shower on and moved Kagome under it. When he was about to move away, Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him against her. Now Inuyasha was flushed when he felt Kagome's sex slightly against his own.

"Can you wash my hair?" she asked softly. Inuyasha smiled to her and then grabbed shampoo bottle.

Kagome's face leaned against his chest while he washed her hair, caressing her scalp, her arms around his waist.

Like Kagome had hoped they didn't go any futher than washing and enjoying the shower's warm. But they didn't break the skin-contact even for a second.

After a while Inuyasha sat on the dressing room's floor, his back against the bench, Kagome between his legs, hugging him. And he had never felt happier.

"You're amazing", Kagome whispered. Inuyasha laughed softly.

"Hai, I know."

"Baka", she snorted.

Silence.

"I guess I have to go", Kagome sighed. Inuyasha tighten his arms around her.

"Why?"

"Mom will probably wonder where I am. And you should go up too, it's your party."

"Keh", he said. He wanted to stay right there, holding Kagome and fall asleep.

Kagome giggled and gave him a kiss. "Come on, Inuyasha."

He sighed and stood up, Kagome with him. They got dressed and silently walked back to upstairs. It was like they would have never been gone. Music was still too loud and people's talk and yell was heard. Luckily nobody wasn't in the hall.

Inuyasha grabbed his black jacket and he and Kagome went outside.

"I'll walk with you", he said.

"But-"

"No buts. It's 12 at Friday night. Take this", he said and wrapped his jacket around her.

"What about you?"

"I'm tough", he smirked. Kagome smirked back.

"Did Miroku see you by the way when you came?"

"No, I don't think so."

"So he's probably fucking that Sango..." he murmured. Kagome giggled.

Eventually they were in front of Kagome's home. Slight blush came in Kagome's face and she smiled.

"Bye then, Inuyasha."

"Bye, Kagome" he whispered, secretly missing her already.

They stared each other for a moment before Inuyasha bent down and kissed her softly. When they broke apart, she touched his cheek tenderly and then walked into the building.

* * *

Saturday

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly.

_Where the fuck am I? Oh, I'm in my room, on my bed. And what hell Miroku's doing on the floor? Right... there was a party last night and-_

Sudddenly it all came back to his head.

Kagome.

_Oh fuck. What I...? Oh fuck. _

"But Sango, you're my true love... Your butt... is... the best..." Miroku murmured in his sleep.

* * *

He was in the park. That same park that held much memories. And what would now held something painful.

All he could do was wait.

Then it came.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome waved to him. She wore white blouse and blue skirt. She smiled to him happily and ran to him. Her curly hair swing along the wind.

She blushed and said softly: "Hi."

"Uh, hi", he said uneasy. She noticed this.

"What's wrong?" she tilted her head.

"Kagome, about last night-"

"Did anyone saw us?" she asked.

"Um, no."

"Good", she sighed. "I mean it's okay for me if they know, I just thought-"

"Kagome", he said firmly. She blinked confused.

"The last night was mistake."

A long silence.

"Na-nani?" she whispered finally.

"Look, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did and-"

"W-why are you saying this?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

_Don't. Cry._

"Gomen. This is totally my fault. I was drunk-"

"Not that drunk!"

"No I wasn't...! Kagome you have to understand! You-you're like sister to me and-"

"So was that all lie?" she cried. "W-when you kissed me and... Was that all just...?"

Inuyasha lowered his gaze to the ground. "Gomen."

Then she ran away. Far, far away from him.

He collapsed on the ground.

_No. No, it wasn't lie, Kagome. Any of it. I meant that all_, he told her in his thoughts. _But I can't be with you. I'll just hurt you. Just like now._

There was too much things that separated them.

* * *

"Hai?" Inuyasha said to his mobile.

_"What's up adult?"_

"Nothing much."

_"Do you want to go disco tonight?"_

"No... I'm not in the mood now."

_"Not even going to eat ramen?"_

"No, not even that."

_"Well that's weird, You had birthday party last night! Oh and by the way Sango forgave me."_

"She did?"

_"Hai. We're officially together now."_

"My greetings."

_"You're sure you don't want to go eat ramen? In a very good restaurant?"_

"Gomen dude, but no."

_"Wow, you really are down. You act like Kagome today. She is really despondent but won't tell me why. Do you know anything?"_

"...No, nothing."

_"Well I guess I'll just go to movie with my new girlfriend. Take care, pal."_

"Arigato."

* * *

Sunday

_My birthday_, he thought while he watched his dark window.

_"Not until Sunday."_

_Fuck..._

There was knock on his door.

"Nani?"

It was his mother.

"Inuyasha? There's still cake on the kitchen table if you want."

"No thanks", he said, not looking her. Izayoi's eyes became sad and she quietly closed the door.

Inuyasha couldn't get Kagome out of his mind. Miroku had asked him to come disco to celebrate his official birthday. But Inuyasha couldn't. Not when Kagome's broken face was still fresh in his mind. When he still tasted her lips on his mouth...

_Shit, I gotta stop this!_

Maybe he should really go somewhere with Miroku. This was his birthday and here he was wasting it by thinking just some girl.

_But she isn't just a girl... Well fuck it! _he thought and when he was about to grab his mobile, his door was knocked once more.

"What now?" he almost yelled. The door opened and it was his mother again.

"Inuyasha, Kagome-chan is here."

"Eh?"

Izayoi opened door more and there she was. Her hair was little wet from the rain and she wore red skirt and pink top. She didn't smile to him but looked him straight in the eyes.

"Kagome..." he said, couldn't keep longing away from his voice.

"Hi", she said determinedly almost angry but that wasn't surprise.

Izayoi stared the two of them and Inuyasha came back to earth.

"Mom."

"Nani? Oh! I um, gomen! I'll just leave you alone", she spluttered and closed the door after her.

He just stared her. He really didn't know what to say. He knew that problems between them weren't vanished anywhere. He still was significantly older than her and she still was his best friend's little sister. But he knew that if she would go away now, he would die.

"Uh, I-" he started but then something covered his sight. A chocolate bar.

"Eh?" he blinked.

"Happy birthday", she said. He took the chocolate from her.

Her eyes weren't strong anymore, they became sad and hurt. "I... I just wanted to give that to you. Gomen that I came."

Then she turned around and left from his room. But before he could get depressed about that she was gone, she suddenly opened his door and came back. Pure rage in her eyes.

"Why didn't you stop me?" she cried.

"I-I... Nani?"

"I came all the way back here and you just let me walk away!"

"Hey why are you yelling at me?" he stood up from his chair.

"Because, you're such a baka!"

"Why are you still here? I said it was mistake!"

"Maybe because I'm desperate!" she was crying now. "Maybe because I can't just forget that Friday night! Maybe because I've been in love with you almost my whole life!"

_Wait... Nani?_

"You remember that day when you came my home for the first time?" she whispered. "I was 3 and I still remember it like yesterday. Even back then I thought you were some kind of prince from the fairytale. Well, a very baka prince but still."

He just stared at her, feeling his heart sank.

"When you started date with Kikyo... Oh Kami-sama, I was so jealous! But... When I got older I realized that you would never notice me... I would always be just kid to you. So I gave up. I tried to forget you and look other boys. Like Koga. He really is changed, really. But he's not you", she smiled sadly and looked him. "And then you took my heart and broke it."

Inuyasha made noise what sounded like whimper. Kagome came closer to him.

"So I ask you one last time, Inuyasha. Was that all what happened on Friday night, all that has happened to us, was it all just a lie? Mistake?"

His face was blank.

Then without a word he lifted her up, hugging her, pressing his face against her neck, desperately breathing it like it was his only oxygen.

"No", he whispered. "No, it wasn't."

Then Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her nose in his hair.

For a moment they stayed like that. Holding each other and listening their breaths.

Inuyasha slowly lowered her back to floor and smiled, not quite believing that she was there.

Kagome still didn't smile but her eyes were softer.

"Why did you lie to me?" she asked, touching his cheeks.

"I... I don't know. I was confused and I still am. Fuck, Kagome you know this isn't going to be easy. I'm going to be adult next year and you'll still be underage by law..."

"I know that. But I don't care. I want to be with you, Inuyasha", she looked in his eyes. He smirked slyly.

"I have to warn you", he said, tapping her noise, something he had done to her few times when she was a kid. "When I choose to be with someone, I will **never** let her go."

"It's a deal", she smiled.

Then he bent down and captured her lips into passionate kiss. They held each other like they would die if they'd let go.

They broke apart, forehead against forehead.

"I knew you were lying when you said that it was mistake", she said softly. "That's why I came here too."

"How did you know?"

Kagome grinned. "I heard when ani talked to mom about you. He said that you were so depressed that you didn't even want go eat restaurant ramen. In that moment I know that you wanted to be with me after all."

Inuyasha laughed. "That's true."

"Sorry about the chocolate. I had thought something better for present but I was still mad at you when I brought that. But I'll buy another one!

"Don't care", he said, kissing her lips. "You're my best birthday present."

* * *

Monday

It was nearly 9 at morning when Inuyasha and Kagome walked along the street, hands combined, towards to Shikon High School.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked to him.

"Never better", he answered smiling but when she turned her head, his smile vanished.

_He's so going to kill me, he's so going to kill me, he's so going to kill me..._

"Okay, here it goes" said Kagome, little nervous as well when they arrived to school yard. Some students glanced to them but there was some certain person who they wanted to see them.

And there he was. Miroku was sitting with Sango on the bench, whispering something to her ear. Then they noticed them. Both's gaze moved to their joined hands. Sango smiled and Miroku blinked.

"Hi", Kagome greeted. "You must be Sango. Ani has talked about you lot."

"And you must be his little sister", Sango smiled and they shook hands though Kagome didn't let go of Inuyasha's.

Miroku looked both of them. "Well tell me."

"Tell what?" Kagome asked innocently.

"What's going on. You aren't usually holding hands."

"Well the thing is that..." Kagome glanced his new boyfriend. Inuyasha was absolutely sure that he would be teared apart but it was his job to defend Kagome. And he wouldn't disappoint her.

"We're dating", he said.

Miroku narrowed his eyes. "Dating?"

"H-hai", he answered. Miroku looked his best friend and then stood up.

"Listen now Takahashi Inuyasha", he said and Inuyasha paled.

"...it was about time!" he grinned and tapped his back.

"Eh?" asked Inuyasha and Kagome in unison. Sango giggled.

"Are you kidding me?" Miroku laughed. "I always knew this day would happen sooner or later."

"So-so you're not angry?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly.

"No, actually I'm relieved!"

Inuyasha still blinked puzzled but Kagome smiled now.

"Arigato, ani", she said.

"My pleasure, Kagome", he said, rubbing her hair and then turned to Inuyasha. "Dude I don't care if you're with her. You're still my best friend and get my blessing."

Then Inuyasha smirked. "Well I don't really need your blessing but arigato anyway."

"I thought you would say that", he grinned.

* * *

He almost laughed when he remembered those times.

Their parents had taken his and Kagome's dating pretty good. Koga on the other hand not so well but that was just pleasure to Inuyasha.

Now Miroku and Sango had two girls and probably there was third coming soon.

And he and Kagome... well they were okay. And after the Christmas they would be husband and wife.

"Santa Claus..." Kagome murmured next to him and he turned to look at her amused. "Help, Santa Claus is going to take my presents away..."

Inuyasha grinned. He tapped her butt and kissed her neck, whispering: "Shh, Kagome. I'll protect you and your presents."

She then stopped murmuring and snuggled closer to him. He smiled.

"Love ya, Kagome", he whispered and then closed his eyes and fell asleep next to his best friend's little sister. No. That didn't sound right anymore.

Next to love of his life.

**E N D**

* * *

**Can't say anything but phew! Remember review loves ;)**


End file.
